Este es el momento del adiós
by 4Blue-Rose4
Summary: Cuando trato de caer tu me ayudas, porque ?leanla y dejen reviews! porfavor


Digimon

"Este es el momento del adiós"

"_by: Matt-Gray04"_

Cuando trato de caer tú me ayudas  
Tu siempre estas conmigo  
Por qué?  
No soy nada!  
Por qué me ayudas si a mi no me importa si tu...  
Existes o no...  
No sé por qué tu haces eso...  
Es por qué soy importante para ti?

-Si, tu eres muy importante para mi, te quiero mucho

Qué? Me estás hablando a mí?

-Tu no estás sola

Claro que si lo estoy, no tengo ningún amigo

-Eso es lo que tu dices, pero esa no es la verdad

Yo nunca miento

-Bueno si tu no mientes porque dices que no tienes ningún amigo?

Porque es la verdad

-No, tu tienes mi amistad, la amistad de Sora, la de Joe, la de izzy... Y la de todos

Pero...

No puedo hablar... mi voz...esta rota

Estas diciendo la verdad? Si estas diciendo la verdad como puedo saber que no estas mintiéndome?

Solo pienso no puedo hablarte... cada vez que te veo me pasa eso y últimamente que me eh sentido sola... me ah pasado en que solo puedo pensar en lo triste y solitaria que es la vida...

-No llores

No llores? por que me dices eso, me coloco una mano en el rostro y me doy cuenta que caen gotas y gotas de lágrimas, pero...

por que estoy llorando?

-Kari... por favor escúchame...

Tu voz... porque tu voz parece triste... acaso de verdad te importo tanto?

Pero desde cuando?

Por que?

Como?

-Kari, tu eres muy especial... y no tienes porque sentirte sola! estamos contigo todos!

En serio? acaso no soy un estorbo para ustedes?

Solo logro pensarlo... no se porque no puedo hablar algo me detiene... como si ... ya no tuviera voz... ni sentimientos

-Kari, no te hundas en la tristeza... si lo haces tu corazón tendrá oscuridad

Por que me dices eso?... no... aun no me sale voz porque!

Quiero gritar y no puedo!

Siento como nuevas lagrimas recorren mi rostro, luego siento unos brazos calidos rodearme, eres tu?

-Kari, cuentas conmigo, tienes mi apoyo, lo sabes, cuentas con el apoyo de todos...

Si... puedo sentirte pero no puedo sentirlo en mi alma, siento como me proteges, como me brindas apoyo pero algo esta haciendo que no pueda... sentir...ni hablar... ni ver...Ayúdame! no me dejes sola!

Siento como si la oscuridad me invadiera...

-Kari, por favor confía en nosotros ven... no te dejes llevar por la oscuridad

Como puedes saber que la oscuridad me lleva? si yo ni siquiera se que es lo que me llama?... Siento como mas presencias me rodean... que sucede? quiero ver que pasa! quiero hablar! no quiero ir a la oscuridad!

-Kari, recuerda que la luz vence en la oscuridad

Es cierto... pero mi luz se acaba... siento tu apoyo pero no siento que me ayudes...

-Kari estoy contigo, al igual que T.k, tu hermano, Sora, Joe...

Porque no terminas de hablar? espera... ya no estoy escuchándote! no te vallas, ya no siento tus brazos rodearme! no...

El mundo se me acaba... la oscuridad me lleva, luego siento como todas las presencias desaparecen y algo...brillante... esperen... estoy viendo luz!

-Kari...

Esa voz... alcanzo a oír una voz pero... no puedo reconocerla

-Kari... vuelve no te vallas

Si, la voz es de... Matt... siempre haz estado conmigo nunca me haz dejado sola...

-Kari dame tu mano..

Que? que te de mi mano? como si no puedo sentir, ni hablar... solo oír y pensar... pero no lo siento en mi...

-Kari por favor no! cada vez te estas yendo mas

Que, siento una presencia... luego puedo... ver tu mano!

-No estas sola! nunca lo haz estado, aleja esos pensamientos oscuros y ...no te vallas...

Siento como si tu voz se quebrara... estas... estas llorando? ... mi mano se eleva como por arte de magia y alcanzo a rozar tu mano, tu la tomas y me levantas, siento como mas lagrimas caen por mi rostro

-Kari!-me tomas por los hombros- no quiero que te vallas nunca de mi lado...

Por que no?

Volví a hablar! estoy hablando de nuevo... pero ...

-Por que yo... yo te amo Kari

Que? me amas? no se que decirte y es cierto no puedo decirte nada porque mi boca no se abre... esperen... es cierto nunca eh estado sola... siempre eh contado con tu apoyo y el de los demás.. y tu me amas?... ahora que lo pienso de un modo diferente yo tambien eh sentido un sentimiento muy poderoso hacia ti...

-Kari no es necesario que me des una respuesta, solo... no te dejes llevar

Te amo

Eso lo dije yo? siento como si volviera en si... veo a Matt y a mi hermano, tambien puedo ver a los demás, y siento ... siento mi alma de nuevo

-Kari... hablas en serio?

Mas en serio que nunca-te digo y luego te doy una sonrisa

Pero hoy es el momento del adiós, es lo ultimo que te digo y luego lagrimas caen por mi rostro, tu limpias algunas y luego tomas mi rostro con tus manos y acercas el tuyo a el mio... y nos unimos en un calido beso ...

Que lindo... no se como describirlo... pero puedo sentirlo y me gusta, te amo Matt siempre lo eh hecho y me arrepiento de no poder habértelo dicho antes... pero hoy es el día del... adiós

-Kari no quiero perderte- me dices después de terminar el beso- pero ya no puedo hacer nada... recuerda que eres lo mejor que me ah pasado... y que nunca te olvidare

Después de que me dices eso me quitas las manos del rostro...

-Lo siento, pero te amo

Yo tambien te amo

Cuando termino mi frase... siento como si todo se me tornara a un negro pálido y luego una luz aparece la sigo, pero antes volteo y te veo con lagrimas en tus ojos, al igual que todos los demás... pero yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo...ya no estoy en este mundo, Matt te amo y nunca te olvidare... pero este... este es el

Adios...

Fin

Bueno, espero les haya gustado porque me esforcé muucho, si vieran me inspiré rápido y escribí bueno déjenme sus opiniones!


End file.
